A smart meter is an electronic device that records the consumption of electric energy in various intervals (usually an hour or less) and communicates that information back to the utility for monitoring and billing. Smart meters enable two-way communication between the meter and the central system and can gather data that may be sent to remote reporting sites. Smart meters are often part of an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI), which can include hardware, software, communications, and consumer energy displays and controllers. Consumer privacy has been raised as a concern in some smart meter environments, as the detailed information sent by the smart meter can divulge sensitive information about the behavioral patterns of the individuals living or working at a residence or place of business.